


City Lights and Proposals

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Destiel December 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas prompts, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, I wrote fluff again!!!, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: Sighing, the angel tries again, “Dean, lets-”“Okay,” Dean pulls away from the angel, his hands letting go of the angels warm ones as they travel towards his pocket. He swallows, the nervousness finally creeping up on him, “Let me do this first,”“Do what, Dean?” Castiel asks, his eyebrows furrowed.“I uh…” he pulls out the blue box from his pocket, feeling the velvet against his sweaty fingers before opening the lid.The angel takes in a sharp breath, his eyes momentarily moving up to look at the hunter before traveling back down to the piece of jewelry. “Is that…” he mumbles, trailing off, captivated with the silver ring.“Yeah,” Dean says with a deep breath he gazes up at the angel, his green eyes meeting blue ones as the whole world fades away.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037769
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	City Lights and Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 14: Hot Coca  
> This is a continuation of [The Family we Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010775) but you can read it as a standalone too!!!

“Thank you,” Dean says as he takes the two steaming cups and the brown bag from the woman standing on the other side of the counter.

“You’re welcome,” She smiles, “Merry Christmas to both of you!”

“Merry Christmas,” both the passengers reply simultaneously, the man in the passenger seat immediately reaching for one of the paper cups filled with steaming hot cocoa the hunter placed between them

Dean swats his hand away with a laugh, “Wait for a few more minutes,”

“Why?” Castiel says with a small pout on his face.

“Because I will not share mine with you,” he shakes his head as he starts the car, pulling out of the drive-thru and into the highway towards the cliff. Nudging Castiel slightly, Dean says, “I promise, it will be worth it.”

“It better be,” The angel grumbles, his hand slowly creeping towards the brown bag.

“Leave one for me,” Dean says as he observes his boyfriends moments from the corner of his eye, another laugh erupting from his mouth as he sees the startled expression on the angels face, strikingly similar to Jacks whenever Dean finds him in the kitchen at two in the morning feasting on cereals or chocolates.

“Whatever,” Castiel mumbles as he takes out a chocolate cookie from the bag, humming as he takes a bite. The hunter rolls his eyes with nothing but fondness towards his adorable angel, his hand making his way towards his right jacket pocket, slightly relaxing as he feels the outline of the small box.

Less than ten minutes later, Dean slows down in front of a cliff overlooking the town underneath it. Castiel looks out the window and then back at the hunter, his eyes wide with childlike excitement.

“Grab the blanket from the back seat and-”

“Are we getting out?” The angel asks curiously, cutting off the hunter mid-sentence.

“Yes,” Dean responds and in less than two seconds, the angel is out the door, the old blanket in his hand as he steps near the edge, wind whipping through his hair, his tan coat fluttering back in waves.

The hunter observes the scene with a stupid smile on his face, his hands on autopilot as they reach for his phone to snap a picture. Castiel turns around a few moments later, walking back towards the car with a wide grin on his lips as he asks the hunter, “Are you coming or not?”

“Coming!” He replies, placing his phone on the seat as he picks up the two steaming cups before stepping out into the cold. He mentally curses himself for forgetting to wear gloves, a scarf, and a hat, when he shivers, the blowing snow melting against his skin.

Castiel climbs onto the hood of the impala gracefully, patting the space next to him before he unfolds the blanket in his hands. Handing one cup in his hand to the angel, Dean carefully sits next to the angel, shifting closer to Castiel as he wraps the blanket around the shivering hunter.

“Thank you,” Dean says, leaning back into the angel’s warmth.

“Thank you for bringing me here, It’s beautiful,” Castiel responds, placing a small kiss to the tip of the hunter’s nose. The hunter scrunches up his face, the angel chuckling before looking away to stare at the sleeping town, lights flickering in houses, an occasional car driving down a vacant road.

Dean takes a sip from his cup humming as the chocolatey goodness runs down his throat, warming him up to his core, his gaze still fixed on Castiel, the angel who saved him from hell, the angel who rebelled for him, fell for him, killed his own family, sacrificed himself for him. The moonlight reflected off his skin, his blue eyes as beautiful as ever as they-

“What are you thinking about?” Castiel asks without turning towards the hunter.

“Nothing,” Dean replies quickly, looking away flustered.

Castiel doesn’t ask further. Instead, he shifted a bit towards the hunter, placing his head on his shoulder. The human drops his head over the angels without a second thought, his fingers entwining with Cas’.

“You are cold,” Castiel comments, picking up the hunter’s hands in his and lifting them to his lips, blowing gently.

“I was in a bit of a hurry,” Dean glances at the angel warmth filling in his chest.

Neither of them says another word for the next hour, the only sound the soft humming from the Impala’s radio and the wind rushing through the trees with occasional curses from Dean as he shivers in the cold, burying himself further into the angel each time until he is almost on top of him.

“We should get you back into the car,” Castiel finally says just as Dean shifts for the second time in the last ten minutes.

“I’m fine, Angel,” Dean replies.

“You are going to catch a cold,”

“I won’t,”

Sighing, the angel tries again, “Dean, lets-”

“Okay,” Dean pulls away from the angel, his hands letting go of the angels warm ones as they travel towards his pocket, “Just a few more minutes.” he swallows, the nervousness finally creeping up on him, “Let me do this first,”

“Do what, Dean?” Castiel asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I uh…” he pulls out the blue box from his pocket, feeling the velvet against his sweaty fingers before opening the lid.

The angel takes in a sharp breath, his eyes momentarily moving up to look at the hunter before traveling back down to the piece of jewelry. “Is that…” he mumbles, trailing off, captivated with the silver ring.

“Yeah,” Dean says, “Me and Jack stumbled past it when we were out on Sunday and I thought that…” he hesitates, taking a deep breath he gazes up at the angel, his green eyes meeting blue ones as the whole world fades away.

“Castiel-” He corrects himself, “Cas, I honestly don’t know how to start or what to say and I would tell you I had this whale speech planned out but we both know that that would be a lie,” he searches the angels face for any signs of uneasiness before continuing, “I have known you for more than a decade and I admit that I have not always been the best company and nor have I ever done anything that great to be here next to you tonight no matter how much you disagree but I-” he pauses, finding the right words, “Ever since I met you, ever since you saved me, being your friend has changed me. Each day, I try to be a little better, for you. You give me the strength to become the person whom I always hoped I would be.”

Deans other hand moves towards the angel’s, holding it gently, “You believe in me, you trust me, you understand me, you call me out for my bullshit every time I am being an insufferable asshole,” Castiel snorts softly at the statement, his blue eyes glistening with tears, mirroring deans own, “But most of all, you stand by me each and every time no matter what the consequences are.”

“As cheesy as it sounds, you are my whole world. You are my everything and I would be honored to call you my husband.” he pauses, “So what do you say, Angel?” The hunter smiles at the pet name, “Will you marry me?”

Dean holds his breath as he waits for what seems like an eternity before the angel replies.

“Yes,” Castiel whispers softly, “I would love-”

The rest of the reply is cut off as Dean launches himself onto the angel, his hand leaving the Cas’ to pull the angel by the lapels of his trench coat, their lips meeting messily in the middle. The blanket shifts off the hunter as the angel moves on top of the hunter, straddling the man in a fluid moment. Dean allows Castiel to push him back until he’s leaning onto the windshield, his hand moving across the angel’s chest, trying to touch him as much as he can while his other hand balances the box, making sure not to drop it.

Minutes pass before Castiel slowly pulls off, Dean following his lips only for the angel to stop him with a hand on his chest right over his rapidly beating heart. The angel leans his head in softly to let their foreheads touch. Dean coles his eyes as he feels the warm breath hitting his cheeks as a hand comes to cup his face, stroking it softly.

“So,” Castiel breaks the silence, making Dean look at him, “Are you actually going to put the ring on me or….?”

Dean laughs, carefully picking up the metal as he holds the angel’s outstretched hand in his hand. Sliding the ring into Castiel’s fingers, he lifts the angel’s hand to place a kiss on the cold metal.

“I always knew that you were secretly a romantic at heart,” The angel says with a knowing look in his eyes.

“Only for you,” Dean replies, not even trying to fight off the grin on his face, “So, shall we continue where we left off?”

The hunter laughs loudly as Castiel gets off him in a hurry, pulling him up with him. Dean lets the angel manhandle him into the warm backseat of the car, not caring about anything else other than the person in his arms.

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel breathes against the hunter’s lips.

“And I love you,  _ fiancé _ ,”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was almost not gonna post this today but well... here it is!!!  
> I know that this is really out of context with the prompt but well... I hope you liked it!!!  
> Ps. I'm really regretting the fact that I don't write smut because these two definitely fucked in the back seat and I wish I could write it but well... :(  
> Find me on tumblr at [Spacegirlstuff](https://spacegirlstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Update: The continuation to this fic [A Place of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153362) has been posted so make sure to check it out!


End file.
